Aftermath of Allen's escape
by CPArmageddon
Summary: The aftermath of Chapter 205. It's been 4 months since Allen's disappearance. During those four months a lots happened, like Lavi coming back and getting two Innocence stolen by a mysterious person. How is the thief related to Allen's whereabouts? AxL


**Well I decided to work on a -man story too with my Code Geass one... This is going to be a Allen and Lenalee story, but the pairing won't show until later on so be patient if you are fan of the pairing like I am. And before you guys try to criticize me for late update, I am not a regularly updater, which means that I update when I want. Don't take it seriously, it's just that I'm in my junior year in high school and I'm really busy.**

**Disclaimer: (Not that we need it or anything since we all know it) I do not own -man. **

* * *

><p>It's been four months since Allen broke out of the Black Order. Four months since Allen's right as an Exorcist was frozen and reclassified as a Noah. Two months since Lavi returned by himself and according to him Bookman made an agreement to let Lavi go free with both their Innocents for the Bookman's services to the Noahs. A month since the Black Order was infiltrated by an unknown enemy; two of the Innocence and Master Zu were kidnapped. And now…<p>

Komui said towards his sister and Lavi, "We've got some trace on the thief, all the information is on the files here." Then Komui handed each of them a file.

"This'll be easy. Right Lenalee?" asked Lavi cheerfully. Lavi… for the past two months he was really depressed, he didn't even eat for five whole weeks, but his back to his old self now, right after he got a letter from Bookman to keep on recording, three weeks ago.

"Of course!" said Lenalee with a smile. She was happy that at least she got one of her friends back out of many that were lost during this god forsaken war.

"You know what to do… And please be careful Lenalee," Komui said softly.

"Don't worry brother… I will…"

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of travel they've finally arrived to their destination. It was a large town, and it was popular at that. Many people were going shopping, kids were playing, people drinking tea and eating. This seemed to be a peaceful town…<p>

"So where should we search Lenalee?" asked Lavi as he looked towards his companion.

"According to the reports, the thief likes to hangout at gambling area with three other people…" explained Lenalee.

"Damn, they've should've sent more people for this job… If someone could go through Hevlaska and kidnap Master Zu the same time, we need more people for this…"

"Well, they're all buys… and besides, we need to gather more information on this person as best as we can… Capture him if possible… and he might lead us to Allen," the girl mumbled the last part that Lavi couldn't hear her.

"Well then, we should start searching at a gambling area first since he likes to hangout there a lot," said Lavi as he put his hands behind his head and started to walk with the Chinese girl following behind.

The two asked for directions from anyone they thought was informational. None of them knew that there was a gambling area in this town that is until they heard, "THIS IS FUCKING REDICULOUS!" from a dark alley. The rest of the town's people seemed to take note of the noise but didn't pay attention to it because to them, this was a normal day. Both Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other before going hiding behind the wall of the building to hear what was going on.

"You know the rules, pay up," said a second voice.

"SHUT UP! There's no way that this kid was able to fucking win every single game!" said the first voice. This caused the two companions to think about a certain white haired boy…

Then they heard a sword sliding out of its sheath. "Are you saying you don't agree with the rules?" this time a new voice said it in a very angry manner.

Both Lenalee and Lavi knew that the first voice lost towards a person in a gamble game, and since the towns people didn't know about this, they must've thought that this was a fighting that they had not right to be involved in. The town's people don't know about the gamble game because it is held in secret. To them the second voice sounded like a male teen around seventeen while the third one sounded very familiar to them… who was it?

"Calm down," said the second voice. "Listen, could you just pay us the money? We really need to be on our way right now…" this time, he sounded a bit urgent.

"No! I refuse to fucking pay up when this kid right here fucking cheated!"

"Grow up," said the second voice again, "And please put your Innocence down, you just got it yesterday, it is not wise to be using it right now in your condition," this time the voice seemed to talked to the third voice because the third replied with a 'che' before a sound of a sliding blade against a sheath echoed.

The moment the two heard 'Innocence', both their eyes widened. It could be one of the two Innocents that were stolen from the Order. One of them was Kanda's weapon because Zu was holding on to it until he disappeared with it. And the other was unknown because Hevlaska was knocked unconscious during the infiltration and needed to do a thorough inspection to her collection of Innocence.

The people around the town somewhat heard the commotion but they didn't care and didn't even bother looking down in the alley or look at the two strange people in their strange outfits. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other and nodded. Then both of them took out their Innocent and yelled, "Hold it!"

The alley was filled with four people excluding the Exorcists. Three of them were in a black coat with the hood covering them. One of them had a large bandage around his left arm over the cloak and seemed to be the shortest one there; one had a strange looking katana; the third one looked empty handed. And the last remaining person looked like as if he belonged to a gang or something because he was wearing a large black coat with black pants and shades. When the two Exorcists looked around they saw the cards on the ground.

"YO! I GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" yelled the person, the first voice, as he started to run off and disappear into the darkness.

"Great," said the cloaked person with just the cloak that sounded like the second voice that Lavi and Lenalee heard. "Now how are we going to get the money to get out of here?" Then he faced towards the two Exorcists. "Shit…" he mumbled, and turned around. "Let's go White and Moody." Then he made a break for it.

The one with the bandage over the coat started to run off silently while the guy with a katana yelled, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Then they realized something as the three mysterious person ran away. The one carrying the katana was very similar to Kanda Yuu, however they didn't have the time to wait and think about the past. "Lavi, I'll try to cut them off!" then Lenalee used her innocent to fly above.

"Right!" then he started to chase them with his foot. His Innocence was damaged during his battle to the Noahs and Komui said that the Innocent was fixed but most of Lavi's moves were sealed.

He was gaining on them because the person in the bandage was slowing them down for some reason. The person with just the cloak on noticed this and groaned. He then grabbed the bandaged companion and threw him onto his back. "Damn it, you're still too weak! I've told you that we should've gone towards a different town!" The person with the bandage seemed to mumble something that Lavi couldn't catch, but the second voice said, "Whatever, just make sure to go with plan C… I'm pretty sure that the girl will be cutting us off-" before he could finish Lenalee landed in front of them causing the three the three of them to stop with Lavi a couple meters way from them. A sigh escaped from the person with just the cloak, "Guess we're doing plan F…"

Lenalee ignored this and asked, "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?" said the person that was carrying his companion.

"Were you at the Black Order before?" Lavi asked as he grew his hammer.

"Oh you mean the headquarters of your base? Yes I've been there… And before you ask, yes… I was the one who took two of your Innocence and Zu with me…"

Before the two exorcists could to anything else the figure with the katana stepped in front of Charles towards Lenalee. "Lenalee, let us pass," he said.

Both their eyes widened in wonder to find out how this mysterious person knew Lenalee's name. "W-Who are you?" stuttered the girl as she got ready to fight.

Before the katana wielder could say anything more, his companion, still holding the third cloaked figure in his back, said, "It's not time yet…"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Plan F of course," a smile came across his bottom half of the face.

"You sure? Because I don't see 'him' around here…"

"Oh, 'his' around… and besides… the Drunk is here…" and the next thing that Lavi and Lenalee knew was that a fourth cloaked figure came down from above carrying two white pistols with each one aimed at them. "What took you so long Drunk?"

"Che," replied the new figure, "How long are you going to call us by the nicknames that you gave us? Anyways no time… we need to go now!" Then there was a flash of light coming from the new comer, the two exorcists covered their eyes from the light. When it died down, they noticed that all the cloaked figures were gone.

"What just happened?" asked Lavi as he looked around.

"They escaped… At least we found something, the Order might have not been infiltrated alone…" said Lenalee.

"Yea… and to top it off, there are four of them!" exclaimed Lavi as he put his Innocent away.

"But…" Lenalee hesitated, "The person with the bandaged arm… did he look sick to you?"

"Well… now that you mention it… yea… and is it me or did that guy carrying the sword sounded a bit like…"

"Kanda?"

"Yes…" Lavi replied, "I'll go tell Komui the report, you go searching for them since you're more mobile than I am."

"You sure?" Lenalee asked with concern.

"Yes I'm sure… I can handle myself, and we need to find out his motive and who the person they were concerned about."

"Alright, we'll meet back into the inn in about a couple of hours," then Lenalee flew off.

Lavi smiled before saying, "I know your there," to a shadowed figure behind him.

The figure gave out a low laugh, "I wouldn't have expected less from Bookman's apprentice."

Lavi turned around to see the figure hiding behind a dark shadow, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm known as many different names so I can't really tell you… but as for your second question, what I want is the same is what you want… Allen Walker…"

The boy's eyes widened, "You mean that those four knew where Allen is?"

The figure laughed again, "You really do catch on fast don't you? Yes they know where Allen Walker is…"

"But why do you want Allen for?" asked Lavi as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're asking Bookman Jr., we have a common goal to save Allen Walker… If you are to find one of the figures…" the figure tossed Lavi a weird button, "…please press the button, because they're too powerful for both you and the girl to handle…"

"How can I trust you? For all I know you can be a Noah or all that stuff about saving Allen could be a lie."

The figure started to disappear into the darkness as he said, "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not… You'll press the button when the time comes…"

Before Lavi could say anything else, the figure disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lenalee looked around over the town, and couldn't find a trace of the cloaked figures. She's been at it for about an hour now and still not a single trace… Then Lavi came riding his Innocence towards Lenalee. "Hey Lenalee!"<p>

"Lavi! Did you report to my brother?"

"Yes I did… he says to continue with the search for those figure for two more days, capture them when we do find them…"

"I think we're going to be needing more help if that's to happen, there are four of them and two of us."

"Komui is sending Krory here with Chaoji, they'll meet us at the inn in about an hour. They left about the time we arrived here."

"That's great news! We should take a rest before they arrive, let's go back to the inn."

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Lavi were both about to check in on the inn but on the registration counter they saw a familiar person with long dark blue hair tied to a pony tail wearing a button down white shirt with blue pants. It was Kanda and he seems to be having a long conversation with the registering person. "K-Kanda?" stuttered both Lenalee and Lavi.<p>

Kanda jumped a little and looked towards his two Exorcists with wide eyes, "What are you and that rabbit doing in here?"

"What are we doing here? Why are you here? And how are you here?" asked Lenalee as she ran up to him. "Where were you?"

Kanda stepped back a little, "Clam down Lenalee… I was just trying to get a reservation for me and… my present companions…" he said that last part hesitantly.

Lenalee's eyes widened, "You… you have new friends right now? What about us? What about the Order?"

"Listen, and this goes for you too rabbit…" Kanda pointed at Lavi, "The Order can't be trusted, they are just trying to get bean sprout to submit to their whims so that the Fourteenth's power can be under the Order's control…"

"B-But that's good right? Allen will live through the war," said Lavi.

"No… the thing is… they need to separate both his and Fourteenth's soul in order for the Noah's power to be controlled… however there is a price to it… the bean sprout will die during the process…" Lavi and Lenalee both gasped.

"N-No you're lying!" yelled Lenalee, "Brother will know about this if that was the case and the Order will never turn against any allies, especially their subordinates!"

"Komui is nothing but a pawn in their game. The order has planned everything twelve years ago. Leverrier, being part of the 'Great Plan', lied to kill the bean sprout in order to awaken the Fourteenth Noah since the Noah within the bean sprout has to be first awaken for the separation to work… And-" he was cut off by a hand being placed on Kanda's back.

"I think that's enough," said a teenage boy with jet black hair, red eyes, and a large black coat to cover his legs and arms. Lavi's eyes squinted because the newcomer's voice sounded like the one from the alley.

"But they could a help to us!" Kanda screamed as he turned around.

"No… besides, theirs no way that the girl will leave the Order just to save one of her friend," said the newcomer.

"Please rethink this Charles! We need all the help we can get to face-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Lenalee, drawing everyone in the lobby's attention.

The person sighed as he grabbed a hold of the two exorcists hands and took them out of the building and into a alley, throwing them into the wall. Kanda tried to protest yet again to stop Charles' actions, but was ignored.

"Listen, if you are willing to let go everything you believe in then I'll tell you everything, and right now I'll only answer three questions," Charles said as he put up three fingers.

Lenalee was about to go on a rampage of questions until Lavi asked, "Did we see you in the alley early this afternoon?"

"You got good ears rabbit," teased the teen.

"So it is true…"

"Of course, and Kanda over there," he pointed at the former Exorcist, "Was there too…"

"Who are your other two companions?" Lenalee asked, regaining her cool.

"That was is not the right time to answer that."

"Where are the two Innocence that you stole?" asked the girl again.

"I gave one to Moody over there," pointing at Kanda again, "and to Drunk."

"Drunk?" asked both Exorcists.

"He means Cross Marian," said Kanda.

"HIS ALIVE?" both screamed.

"So that means that the person who aimed his two guns at us was Cross." Lavi guessed.

"My, my… you really are smart, yes… that was him. You know, you have one more question to ask…"

"Where is Zu? Is he okay?" asked Lenalee.

"You mean the old man that refused to let the Mugen go? He's dead," then both of them activated their innocence, "Before you jump to conclusions, I did not kill him, he died because of his old age and he died a happy old man..." The two still didn't deactivate their innocence. "Well that was your last question, I'm going back to the room, Moody, come on-" then a figure crash landed right in the middle of the street that was outside of the alley. Pedestrians were all running scared into their homes and/or running far away from the crater.

Kanda went out first to see who or what it was with the other three. "Shit," mumbled Kanda.

The figure stood up, revealing a muscular bald figure with demonic eyes. "Damn it!" yelled Charles as he swung his hand and a scythe formed out of nowhere.

"Thank you Exorcist for pressing it," said the figure as he walked out of the smoke.

"Y-You were the one who gave me this?" asked Lavi as he took out the button.

"Yes…" said the figure.

"Apocryphos… just when I thought we were safe for one more day…" said Charles as he got ready to fight.

"I'll stay away from you if you would just hand Allen Walker to me…" said Apocryphos as he held his hand out, "Tell me… where is he?"

Lenalee looked at Kanda, "You know where Allen is?"

"Che, of course I do… Or I wouldn't have gone on a rampant about not trusting the Order…" replied Kanda.

"Moody," began Charles.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" screamed Kanda.

"Go back into the inn and get those two out of this town as fast as you can… I'll try to slow him down…"

"What can you do? This guy took care of two Noahs without any problem and your just a-"

Before Kanda could finish Apocryphos laughed, "You're only delaying the inevitable!"

"Maybe… but it gives us hope," Charles said softly.

"Hope doesn't help you to win."

"Kanda! What are you doing? GO!" yelled the black haired teen as he charged at the Apocryphos.

"Che, he actually called me by my name…" then Kanda ran into the inn with Lenalee and Lavi running after him.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavi.

"Don't follow me rabbit," then Kanda kicked Lavi away and pushed Lenalee. "I don't know why are you guys are here, but if it wasn't for you doing whatever, rabbit, then we would have been safe for one more day!"

"I know it's my fault! But I want to fix it!"

"You want to help? Then help the bastard kill that demon!" as Kanda turned around, Cross and a dark cloaked figure with bandaged left arm and carrying a sheathed katana came towards him.

"Che, he found us," said Cross, dropping his cigarette.

"Guess so… The bastard wants us to run while he slows him down as best as he could…"

"Then let's get going."

"But we want to help!" screamed Lavi, who seemed to be unfazed by Cross' appearance, while Lenalee was all to shock to say anyting. Cross seemed to finally notice the two exorcists standing behind Kanda.

"You want to help? Then go help him," Cross pointed at Charles as the black haired teen slashed down with his scythe and slashed to the side while Apocyphos dodged them with ease. "After that ask Charles to bring you guys along if you want that is…"

"Alright!"

While Lavi was talking with Cross Lenalee stepped towards the bandaged figure as the he gave the katana that was in the alley when all of them met to Kanda. "Allen?" she asked.

The figure just looked at her under his hood. "Listen Lenalee, you need to help Charles right now, just stall him until we can get far away as we can."

Lenalee ignored Kanda as asked the cloaked figure again, "Allen is that you?"

The figure just looked away. Before Lenalee could ask again, Cross grabbed her shoulder and said, "Listen, you want to help my idiot apprentice then go her them over there," he then pointed at Lavi and Charles as they both tried to swing down at Apocryphos.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? RUN!" yelled Charles to the people in the inn before getting kicked to the side and slamming into a building. Lavi tried to swing down again at Apocryphos with his hammer but the monster caught it and threw Lavi towards the side of a building.

"This is too easy!" yelled Apocryphos. As he was about to turn around to walk into the inn, Lenalee's innocence kicked him in the head, sending him flying.

"Lavi you okay?" the girl asked.

Lavi just stood up rubbing his head, "Yea, I've been worse…"

"Damn him," the red eyed teen stated as he got up with his scythe disappearing.

Lavi turned around and asked, "Is your weapon an Innocence?"

"No… It's complicated…" Charles said as he summoned two swords, one at each hand.

"Then how are you able to summon them?" asked Lenalee.

Before Charles could say anything they heard a loud laugh coming from Apocryphos, "So you're a Crystal type little girl? Well that's something rare to come upon these days."

Lenalee got into a fighting stance, "Lavi, you stay back, I'll handle this."

"What? Lenalee, you can't take him on by yourself! His stronger than a Level 4 Akuma!" warned Lavi, flinching after stating the fact.

"His right," stated Charles as he stepped forward as if he never go hurt, "I'll distract him and you try to flank him from the back."

"Why should we listen to you?" the dark green haired teen asked.

"If you don't want to, then fine, all I need to do is stall him until they're far enough from his range," he replied as he ran towards Apocryphos.

"Wait!" Lenalee yelled, "You're not an Exorcist! You're going to get yourself killed!" then she ran after him.

Lavi, being too injured kneeled in pain, "Damn it… that really did a lot to me…"

The black haired teen started to release a rampage of slashes towards Apocryphos only to miss every one of them. "When are you going to show your true form? You disgusting filth of worm!" screamed Apocryphos as he was about to punch at his attack when he realized that the Crystal typed Innocence wielder was behind him, ready to attack.

Apocryphos then stopped his punch and kicked Charles away and grabbed Lenalee's neck, as she tried to struggle he snickered, "Is this the best that a Crystal type has to offer?" he then tightened his grip on her neck. "Go back to your brother and cry about how worthless you really are to your friends," then he tossed her into the wall but noticed a moving figure catching the girl before she crashed into a building. "So you've finally shown yourself…" Lenalee looked towards her savior only to find a purely white armored Level 3 Akuma's face.

"If I didn't save the girl then White would've had my head," replied the Akuma, releasing the shaken girl. Lavi's eyes widened, _"So he's an Akuma? Then why is he helping us? Are the Noahs involved?" _

"I still don't understand how you were able to be released from the Earl's control without any help from a General but it doesn't matter," then Apocryphos got into a fighting stance. "You're just a piece of machine that only lives to kill."

"You're right about that," replied the Akuma, "But I'm still the person I was when I was still human," then he charged towards Apocryphos as he summoned his two swords and with a monstrous smile.

Lenalee was in shock as Lavi came over towards the girl. "Lenalee are you okay?"

"He…Charles is an… Akuma?"

"Looks that way…" Lavi looked at the battle and see that the Level 3 was actually pushing the monster (Apocryphos) back. "How's he so strong for a Level 3?"

Apocryphos then yelled, "ENOUGH!" then punched the Akuma right into the chest, breaking the armor and sending him flying. "You peace of scrap metal, how are you this strong for your level?"

The Akuma spit out some blood before saying, "It's a secret," with a smirk.

"Che, I'm done playing with you," Apocryphos said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"W-Where do you think you're going?" asked the Level 3

"You've done well in your mission to stall me… It was fun…" then he disappeared with a flash of light.

The Akuma sighed as he stood up and dusted off his armor after making his weapons disappear, "Damn him… You two going to be alright?" he asked towards the two Exorcists

Before he received an answer he put up his hand to stop an incoming punch from Chaoji, "Oh? You're a late one aren't you?"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BOTH LENALEE AND LAVI?" Chaoji screamed.

"I did nothing to them. But I guess you don't believe me since I'm an Akuma to you," he replied and he grabbed the Exorcist in the shoulder and threw him to where Lavi and Lenalee were. He then leaned forward and put his leg up behind him to kick Krory in the stomach and spun around to deliver another kick to send Krory to where the other three Exorcists were. "Man, you guys are clumsy," he commented.

"Shut up!" yelled both Chaoji and Krory.

"Oh well…" then the Akuma was surrounded by a black dusted. When the dust went away, it revealed the black haired teen with his long black coat. "You guys should return go to a nearby hospital."

"W-Where are you going?" asked Lenalee.

"Where do you think?" Charles responded as he turned around, "Allen is going to need all the help he can get…"

"Allen?" the Exorcists stated at once.

"Oh? Did I say something stupid?" the Akuma turned around, "You should know, Allen doesn't blame you guys for hating him… and you shouldn't trust everything that the Order says…"

"A-Allen think we h-hate him?" Lenalee chocked.

"Why should we listen to you? You're an Akuma!" Chaoji screamed.

"Heh… I figured as much…" Charles then turned around and started to walk forward and put his hand up, "We'll meet up again soon."

"Wait!" yelled Chaoji as he charged after him. As he was about to deliver a punch, he was stopped by a barrel of a pistol was right in front of his forehead.

"I suggest you just shut up and go back to where you came from… The Order has not lost its sanity… not yet."

"W-What does that mean?" asked Lavi.

"You'll find out soon enough Exorcists… Until then, I wish you the best of lu-" before the Akuma could finish, his head was grabbed by General Zolako.

"Well… what do we have here?" the General asked deviously.

"Shit… Why didn't I sense him sooner?" the black haired teen mumbled as he tried to struggle free.

"General!" screamed the Exorcists.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lavi.

"That lazy Komui sent me here, saying that you guys were in need on help…"

"B-Brother did?" stuttered Lenalee.

"Well, onto the business at hand," Zolako then turned his attention to the Akuma, "You're a Level 3 from what I've seen… and a strong one at that," he brought his face near the teen.

"Oh shut up! Of all the two Generals left, why'd it have to be you?" Charles whined.

The General Laughed, "What? You'd rather have Nine come here and kick your ass? I say screw it!"

"G-General," started Krory, "W-What are you going to do with the Akuma?"

The General smiled, "We're going to bring him back and squeeze out everything he knows, of course."

"Guess it's time for plan G," Charles mumbled as he put his gut up and fired a large flash of light into the sky as if attempting to escape, but Zolako didn't release his grasp.

"What? You thought that a little light show will have sent you free? Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"No… It was a signal to tell them to go on without me…" the Akuma smirked.

"So… you've thought of everything didn't you?" Lavi asked.

"It was actually Cross who made these stupid rules."

"Cross?" yelled the General, Krory, and Chaoji.

"Oh? You guys thought he was dead? Heh, well the moment he dies is the moment that the Noahs decides to send Bookman back to you guys."

"That's it!" screamed the General, "I'm going to have a little fun with you before I bring you back!"

"Bring it on scar face!" yelled Charles as the General send tossed him, and the Akuma turned to his true self with his swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun to write. Well did I do good or bad with this? I know it seems a bit stupid with an Akuma turning good with no help from a General and all… But it'll be explained later on in the story. And if you find anything wrong about this at all, please tell me. And don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
